


A Little TLC

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara needs some time to recuperate after her last fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little TLC

“How did this happen? Doesn’t the ‘super’ in ‘Supergirl’ mean you’re impervious to pain?” Cat Grant huffed to the woman slumped on her couch, not really expecting an answer.

“Can you not talk so loud?” Supergirl whined, rubbing her temples. “I’m sorry, it’s just banshees and super hearing don’t go well together, you know? I can’t even see straight, her screeches are still bashing around my brain and it hurts.”

Cat rolled her eyes and sighed. “Very well, but that still doesn’t answer my question.”

“I’m not impervious to pain, just highly resistant. For example, kryptonite hurts like you wouldn’t believe. Humans and their weapons can’t hurt me. But supervillains sure can.” The hero dutifully explained while pulling her cape around herself more tightly and wincing at the sound of her own voice.

“I see,” Cat muttered, her eyes hiding emotions behind them that Supergirl was in too much pain to decipher. So she simply closed her eyes and buried her face in the soft pillow of Cat’s couch.

“Am I to interpret that to mean you’re staying on my couch for tonight?” Cat asked, voice sounding softer than Supergirl would have imagined in this scenario.

“I don’t want to put you out, I’ll be gone before you wake up in the morning. I just can’t fly right now.” The honey blonde woman turned to her host and pleaded with her eyes.

“Alright, I suppose you won’t be too much trouble,” Cat murmured as she placed a cool washcloth on the incapacitated hero’s forehead and tugged a blanket up to the woman’s shoulders. Once she was sure Supergirl had fallen asleep, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, leaned in closely and pressed a feather light kiss to her hero’s soft blonde tresses.

“Thank you for saving my life, Supergirl.” She whispered. She chuckled to herself, and still studying the other woman’s features, she spoke so quietly she was sure even in sleep the superhero wouldn’t hear her, “Oh Kara, when will you tell me who you really are?” Sighing one more time, she flicked off the last light in the lounge and retired to her own bed for the night.

True to her word, Supergirl was gone in the morning, when Cat woke up she had immediately searched for her. She only found a note scribbled on a used envelope. _‘Thank you, Cat.’_ But it was what was written underneath that made the older woman’s heart stop. _‘Maybe someday, she will be brave enough to tell you.’_


End file.
